


In Which Mikey Indirectly Gives Gerard a Blowjob and the Best Sex of his Life

by noneveragain



Series: Here's To The Frerard [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Complimenting, Frank helps bath gerard, M/M, Oversensitive, Refrences everywhere in the beginning, Shower Sex, Strong refrence warning, ass grabbing, oversensitivity, shower blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard can't seem to get over the death of his brother and he just hasn't been himself lately. Frank finally comes over after a couple weeks of no contact from Gerard and helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Mikey Indirectly Gives Gerard a Blowjob and the Best Sex of his Life

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Mentions of death.

It's been 2 weeks since Mikey died and I honestly don't know how to deal with it. He's my little brother, ever since I found out he died I've been a depressed ball of loneliness just hiding in my room not wanting to face anyone. 

My boyfriend Frank has been a real big comfort whenever I'd get into predicaments like this but recently I haven't called him, I haven't done a lot. My phones off and somewhere in the guest bedroom– I think? I haven't left the house in a while and I don't think I've showered either. 

Today was no different, I was sitting on my couch watching Rocky Horror for the 50th time today. I heard a soft knock on the door followed with my name. 

"Gerard? It's Frank. I'm worried about you. Is everything okay baby?" 

It's Frank. I got up and opened the door letting my boyfriend tackle me into a huge hug, knocking the wind out of me. 

I chuckled softly before I heard some sniffling. "I'm so glad you're okay." I heard him sniffle pressing me closer to him. 

I pulled him off slightly and frowned at the sight of his tears; bringing my hand up to wipe off his tears gently, I placed a small kiss on his forehead. "Yeah baby, I'm alright. I just haven't been the same since Mikey died." I said frowning again at the reminder of my brother.

"I know baby, you haven't answered any of my calls or texts and I was getting really worried." He replied bringing his own hands up to wipe away the tears I missed. "I don't know what I'd do without you Gerard." He sniffled.

"Aww baby. Shh, don't you worry. I'm okay I promise." I said forcing a smile on my face, trying to reassure him but he saw right through it. I swear he could read me like a book.

"No, you're not okay." He said with his voice cracking. While he may be right I mean it's been two weeks, I'm okay now right?

"I love you Frankie, please don't worry too much. I'm fine." I said pulling him into a big bear hug, his smaller frame becoming completely encased in mine. 

He shuffled uncomfortably a bit and pulled away. "Um Gerard? I love you and all but, you stink." He giggled. 

I smelled my shirt and cringed. I did stink.

"Yeah I should probably hop in the shower." I chuckled, making my way up the stairs hearing gentle footsteps behind me. Once I was at the top of the staircase I turned to meet franks face who had a fairly large grin on it. 

"What are you so smiley about hm?" I asked opening the bathroom door. 

"I know nows not a good time but, dang you have a nice butt." He said gripping my ass harshly.

"Frankie!" I gasped pulling away. "Stop." I giggled. I tugged off my shirt and pants and saw Frank doing the same. 

"Oh so you'll be joining me in the shower then?" I asked raising my eyebrow. I mean I wasn't objecting to it but I don't think I would actually want shower sex.

"Yes Gerard. Today is gonna be about you. Cmon get in the shower." He said poking my sides gently nudging me towards the shower. I stepped in and giggled as I felt a pair of arms come around my waist. 

"Gerard you know I love you but here." He laughed handing me my strawberry body wash. I began to pour it on my loofa before he stopped me, grabbing the spongelike material from my hands and squeezing half the bottle of body wash on it. "I'm not kidding babe, you smell." He crinkled his nose and began running the loofa on my chest slowly moving down to my stomach. 

"Honey, when's the last time you showered?" He asked motioning for me to turn around and began to run the loofa down my spine, causing me to shudder lightly. 

"I don't actually know, so I'm pretty sure it was a while ago. I haven't done much of anything since the funeral, that's also kinda why I haven't talked or messaged you. My phone is somewhere around the house, I just haven't felt like looking for it." I said looking down slightly suddenly taking interest in the floor of the bathtub. 

"Aww baby, I know it's been tough on you but I just want you to know I'm here." He said putting the loofa down and rubbing my shoulders and neck. His hands worked wonders; the feeling of his callused hands gently caressing my skin mixed with the light pressure he was putting felt so good a small moan escapes my lips as I rolled my head back slightly.

"Gerard you're so pretty. God I love every part about you.." He trailed off and turned me around so I was now facing him. "I love your beautiful eyes, always have." He smiled having to stand on his tiptoes to press a light kiss to my forehead. "I love your hands too." He whispered gently picking up my hands and placing kisses all over the top. He dropped to his knees and began kissing my thighs up to my hipbone. "I love your thighs and your stomach." He said pressing another hundred kisses to my stomach causing me to blush furiously. 

He began to move down and pressed a kiss under my bellybutton causing me to gasp lightly. He began to suck in the same spot causing me to groan loudly and thread my fingers through his hair. I could feel my now fully hard erection rub against his chest as he pulled off and looked up at me. 

"Mmm gee baby, you know what I really missed? Missed suckin' you off. Missed fuckin' you too babydoll." He said licking a stipe up the underside of my cock causing me to violently shudder and clench a fistful of his hair. He wasted no time in licking the precum that pooled around the tip and taking all of me in with one movement. He flattened his tongue on the underside of my cock making me whimper softly; my hips stuttering forward at their own will. 

"God Frankie, you always know how to make me feel so good." I said feeling him graze the underside of my cock with his teeth. I thrusted lightly into his throat until I felt him moan around me, the vibrations being enough encouragement for me to grip his hair even tighter, if that was possible, and thrust my hips faster into his mouth. I felt my tip hit the back of his throat, the feeling being all so familiar making the heat in my stomach get increasingly intense.

He hallowed his cheeks around my cock and began bobbing his head up and down. "Fuck Frank, I'm gonna come, oh my god you can do wonders with your mouth." I moaned feeling my release rapidly approaching. 

He pulled off with an 'pop' spit dribbling down his chin in the most obscene way but it only seemed to turn me on even more. 

"Not yet baby. Cmon, why don't you dry off and we can finish this in the bedroom?" He said turning off the shower and stepping out, his own erection leaking from the tip as he began to dry himself off. I was being erratic and frantic. I grabbed a towel and sloppily dried myself before grabbing Frank and crashing out lips together. We stumbled out into the hallway shoving our tongues down each others throats as we fell into the bedroom. I tripped over some clothes landing on the bed with Frank on top of me trailing kisses down my chest. 

I tried tugging him off. He always knew how to make me feel good and I want to do the same for him. "Frank baby please, let me make you feel good." I said still attempting to pry him off as he made more hickeys and bruises on my skin. He looked up at me and smirked. "Baby you already do. Let me do this for you, todays about you remember?" He asked placing a kiss on my lips gingerly, lingering there for a couple seconds before pulling off. 

He went over to the nightstand drawer and pulled out the long forgotten bottle of lube. He coated his fingers in it before coming over to me again, spreading my legs slightly. He pressed a finger against my hole and began to kiss my thigh as he pushed his finger in making me whimper softly. 

"God Frank, I missed this." I moaned as I felt him put in another, scissoring them quickly, stretching me as much as he could. He pulled his fingers out and stood up squirting a fair amount into his hand and coated his erection in it, stroking it a couple of time before lining himself up with my entrance. 

"God Gerard you're so tight." He said inching himself in. 

"Fuckin' missed this, oh god, mmm baby." He moaned as he was finally flushed against my ass. He pulled out about halfway before going back in, immediately hitting my prostate causing me to cry out.

"Fuck Frank, your blowjob already had me close and fuck fuck I'm gonna come." I moaned as I felt my release rapidly approaching. 

"God baby, you feel so good I don't think I'm gonna last much longer either, you feel so good." He moaned thrusting in a few more times before I came in white ropes all across his chest, scrunching my face in pure bliss. 

"Fuck Gerard, you look so hot like that, fuck, oh god I'm gonna - Gerard!" He moaned as he came inside of me, riding out his high; still practically slamming into my prostate, causing me to whimper slightly at the oversensitivity. 

He finally pulled out and we laid next to each other panting like crazy and staring at each others flushed faces and blown out pupils. Might I say, sweat covered after sex glow Frank was pretty hot. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me in as I snuggled up closer into his chest smiling. 

"God, Gerard that was amazing." He breathed out playing with my hair. 

"I love you Frankie, and I love those hands and that mouth of yours too." I whispered looking up at a smirking Frank. 

"I love you too, and that ass of yours as well." He said gripping my ass lightly. 

We both giggled and I fell asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that one! 
> 
> Kudos & Comments are always amazing to come back too ^_^ they really make me so happy. 
> 
> -Kat!


End file.
